Spirit Soul
Spirit Soul is a District 5 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her District Partner, and twin brother, is Ghost Soul. "Being jealous and bitter isn't going to help anyone, let alone yourself." -Spirit Soul Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Spirit will try to be sweet during her interviews, talking up her brother's and her allies' skills while downplaying her own. She I'll talk about the things she's enjoyed in the Capitol and avoid talking about her past. *Alliance(s): Spirit will ally with her brother, and perhaps a few other trustworthy tributes. *Bloodbath Strategy: Spirit will run straight to the cornucopia, grabbing a a backpack and matches as she goes. She will run into the mouth, grab a serrated dagger and drop lit matches into piles of supplies. She will meet up with her allies and protect her brother as they flee. *Games Strategy: Spirit will stick close to her brother at all times, making sure they can't be seperated. She'll avoid killing if she can, but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate to take a life. Skills: Spirit knows a lot about the human anatomy, and knows areas to strike with a weapon to either mamie, or kill. She knows where the major arteries and veins are, so she knows she does not have to drive her weapon very deep to do a lot of damage. Spirit also knows survival skills like identifying edible plants, climbing and swimming. Spirit also retains some Career training knowledge and knows how to fight hand to hand. Spirit is also a fast runner. Weaknesses: Spirit doesn’t know how to use so many weapons, which could be seen as a disadvantage. Spirit’s kind side could also be her downfall in certain situations. Spirit also doesn’t know how to make fires. Fears: Spirit fears death itself, as she doesn’t know what’s going to happen when she dies. She’s worried that once you die, you might be stuck reliving your death for eternity, like what she sees everyday. Weapons: Spirit took Career training awhile back, and preferred, and best remembered, how to use long, slender daggers. Spirit likes weaving in and out of enemies, slashing non-fatal, but painful wounds across their bodies. Spirit likes her daggers to have serrated edges, as they add more pain, but less odds of killing the tribute. Spirit also likes using a bow and arrow for long distance combat, but isn't an expert at it. Appearance: Spirit has long, black hair that is usually back in a ponytail. She died some purple streaks, because she thought her black hair was very dark without it. She has ember eyes and ghostly pale skin. She is pretty fit from being on the school’s volleyball team. Personality: Unlike her brother, Spirit has a outgoing personality that helps her make friends. Spirit is kind and caring, and doesn’t like it when other people are in pain, or uncomfortable. If someone is, Spirit will try anything to help them feel better, even if it is risky. Spirit cares for everyone, unless they are horrible people, and has a good heart. Spirit is a fighter though, and won’t back down from a fight unless it is hopeless. She does not like killing, but will do so with no problem if she needs to. Spirit is also smart, and generally doesn’t let her emotions get the best of her in tough situations. History: Oddly enough, Spirit was born in District 2, not District 5. She was born with a twin brother, Ghost Soul, and they both looked very similar with their midnight black hair and amber eyes. The twins became very close, spending lots of time with each other when they were little. Since they lived in a Career District, Spirit and Ghost's parents signed them up for Career training. Spirit was decent with weapons, but really excelled in the human anatomy, knowing where to drive your weapon into the tribute. Ghost and Spirit were pampered, like most wealthy children from that District. But on Ghost and Spirit's tenth birthday, everything changed. In the night, men from the Capitol broke in the house. First they entered their parents' bedroom. One man plunged a knife into the father's heart, killing him. The mother woke up and tried to run down the hall, but was quickly taken down by another man when he shot her with his silencer equipped gun. The men then snuck into Ghost and Spirit’s bedrooms and injected them with a sleeping serum. When Spirit woke up, he was alone in a sterile white room, only wearing a hospital garb and had her golden ring on her finger. A little while later, two women came in and dragged a terrified Spirit into a large, white room. It looked like it came out of a horror movie, strange dissection tools were placed on tables around the room, strange scientists wearing surgical masks jotting things down on clipboards as Spirit walked in. She was strapped down to a metal table and soon Ghost was escorted in as well and strapped down to his own table. One of the doctors stepped forward and told them what was happening. Recent studies conducted by the Capitol showed that twins shared a special, psychological connection. This connection could be manipulated into what the researches hoped, a pathway, or transmitter, to the dead. From that moment forth, countless horrible tests were performed on Spirit and her poor brother. For two years this went on, and a little past Spirit’s 12th birthday, the experiment was concluded as a failure, and Spirit and her brother were deposited in the slums of District 5. They tried to tell the peacekeepers, public officials and even the mayor what happened, but they all just laughed it off. Believing it was just their wild imagination. They were sent to an orphanage where Spirit and Ghost lived. Everything was going back to ‘normal’ as it would ever be, but one day, Spirit saw her first ghost. It started out as a white figure that occasionally appeared out of the corner of her eye. A white figure that was burned to death, over and over. Spirit, getting curious, asked the person in charge of the orphanage if there was a fire a few years ago. The owner responded and said yes about the fire. From that day forth, everywhere Spirit went, more and more apparitions started to appear, reliving their deaths, with each passing day. Spirit grew paranoid, what if the Capitol experiments really had worked. Or at least, half-worked, because no matter what Spirit did, they would not respond or even show any signs that they knew she was there. Spirit told her brother about this, and he said he had begun to hear ghosts describing their deaths almost 24/7. Spirit began telling people this, and the worried orphanage owner took the two to a doctor. The doctor decided they were schizophrenic. Soon they became a joke of the town, the crazy kids who ‘saw the dead’. Spirit was the lucky sibling, all Spirit had to do was shut her eyes and the visions would be gone, but her poor brother has to deal with the never ending whispers. Spirit managed to keep a good attitude and managed to make one or two friends. Spirit never found out if she was really schizophrenic, or if the Capitol experiments really did work, and she could see the dead. When Spirit was 15 she was reaped, alongside her brother. Token: A small golden ring, the only thing that the Capitol didn't take when Spirit was kidnapped. It is the only thing Spirit has to remember her parents by. Height: 5'6 Family Gallery Marcus Soul.png|Marcus Soul- Father (Deceased) Mariam Soul.png|Mariam Soul- Mother (Deceased) Ghost Soul.png|Ghost Soul- Twin Brother Games The Titan Games *Ranking: 14th *Training Score: N/A *Kills: None *Summary: Spirit allied with her brother and the pair escaped the bloodbath unharmed and with plenty of supplies and weapons. Later in the games they attacked Reyna Alvares, Spirit tackled the girl when suddenly clones of dead tributes attacked and implaed both of them with a spear. She was later revived and reunited with her brother, who went on to win. Trivia *Spirit's original district was going to be District 8. *Spirit was originally going to be 18 years old. Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Reaped